Life a la Scorpius
by Kittenshift17
Summary: *COMPLETE* Scorpius Malfoy did not like shoes. Scorpius Malfoy liked noodles, and playing in the mud when Mummy wasn't looking. He liked chasing toads and pixies in the garden. He liked poking at spider's webs with sticks and watching the feisty spiders scuttling about angrily. Most of all, Scorpius Malfoy liked to surprise Daddy. Kid!Scorpius Two-shot.
1. Noodles a la Scorpius

**Noodles a la Scorpius**

"Noodles!" the blonde haired toddler cried, dashing into the kitchen of Malfoy Manor and making demands from the nearest elf to be provided with noodles. He was wobbly on his feet, having been forced into shoes by Daddy.

Scorpius Malfoy did not like shoes.

Scorpius Malfoy liked noodles, and playing in the mud when Mummy wasn't looking. He liked chasing toads and pixies in the garden. He liked poking at spider's webs with sticks and watching the feisty spiders scuttling about angrily.

Most of all, Scorpius Malfoy liked to surprise Daddy.

Daddy liked things neat and proper. He liked rules. He liked _shoes._

And because Scorpius hated shoes, he was going to show Daddy all the reasons shoes were yucky. He would show Daddy this by showing Daddy all the other things Scorpius liked, all at once, inside Daddy's shoes.

Already he'd tried untying his own laces and kicking off the nasty, impeding contraptions Daddy had strapped to his feet, but Daddy was too clever and had used a charm so they wouldn't come off. Scorpius didn't like it when Daddy tried to be clever. It made him cranky. Especially when it was about shoes. How was he supposed to squish his toes in the mud with shoes on?

Using fingers wasn't the same!

Maybe Daddy had been wearing shoes such a long time that he'd forgotten how it felt to squish his toes in the mud. Maybe Daddy needed reminding. Scorpius giggled with glee when one of the bat-eared house elves that made his dinner brought him a bowl of plain boiled noodles. The elves knew Scorpius wasn't allowed sauce. That was another one of Daddy's rules after Scorpius had flung noodles at the wall covered in that sour red sauce Daddy like so much. Daddy had been so cranky when Scorpius had giggled at the sight of the splattered red sauce all over the walls, and he'd been especially cross when Scorpius had decided that it was so pretty that he would also splatter the lounges and the table-cloth and all the doors in the house the same noodles and sauce design.

Daddy had been cursing very naughtily when Scorpius had done that. He'd chased Scorpius all over the house trying to stop him, but Scorpius had been too clever for Daddy. He's stolen Daddy's wand first so Daddy couldn't stop him, and Scorpius was much faster than Daddy was. Daddy stumbled and banged into the furniture that Scorpius bounded over with ease.

"Here you is, Master Scorpius" the elf squeaked, looking nervous about giving the four year old boy anything without approval from the Mistress or the Master, but not daring to refuse a direct request from any of the Malfoy's.

"Thank you!" Scorpius shouted, already having snatched the bowl away from the nervous elf before anyone could stop him.

Scorpius dashed out of the house knowing Daddy would be home soon and needing to show Daddy all his favourite things in time for when Daddy came home.

First, Scorpius ran to his favourite mud puddle at the bottom of Mummy's garden. He slipped on the wet grass on the way down and dropped his bowl of noodles, spilling them onto the dirt, but Scorpius quickly scooped them back up again. He had grass stains on his knees and on the front of his robes, but maybe Mummy wouldn't see. There was some grass and twigs and things in the bowl of noodles now, but Scorpius was sure Daddy wouldn't mind. Scorpius liked to play in the grass and the dirt too, but mud was the best. When he reached his favourite mud puddle, Scorpius leapt into feet first, and he frowned when he couldn't feel the soft, cold squishiness between his toes.

These shoes were not for Scorpius!

Sitting in the puddle with his bowl of grassy noodles, Scorpius tried again to remove his nasty shoes from his feet and he got angry when he could not. In frustration Scorpius dug his fingers into the cold mud and squished handfuls through his fingers, quickly forgetting his frustration in favour of delight. Why didn't Daddy like mud?

Mud was fun!

Scorpius would have to show him.

With his muddy hands, Scorpius scooped up handfuls of the dirty, cold squishy mud and dumped them into his bowl of noodles. He mixed it around with his hands the way Mummy had showed him to play with his Play-Dough when she'd tried to teach him crafts. When it was as mixed as Daddy's red sauce on his noodles, Scorpius climbed back out of his mud-puddle, oblivious to his wet, muddy clothes and his grass-stained knees.

He snuck down to the pond where all the fat toads liked to sit and crept close. There were three big fat ones, all puffed up as they made that high pitched sound they liked to make while the stuck their throats out. Mummy told him he'd get warts if he kept playing with toads, but Scorpius didn't believe her. Mummy just didn't like toads.

Maybe she hadn't seen toads up close like he had.

Scorpius crept up behind the slow old toads and he scooped them up one at a time, fighting to hold onto their slippery bodies before he jammed them into the bowl of muddy, grassy noodles he'd been carrying. The toads weren't very happy about being stuck into the bowl of noodles, but they didn't listen when Scorpius promised them that he wasn't going to eat them. He managed to catch all three that he'd set his sights on, because Scorpius Malfoy was very adept at catching toads.

He tried to catch a pixie too, but it bit him in annoyance when he tried to stuff it under a layer of noodles with the toads and Scorpius squawked with indignation when it flew up out of his reach and started to taunt him while he cried over his bleeding finger from the pixie bite. He was so upset by the pixie, who had proceeded to jeer at him with all its nasty pixie friends, that Scorpius almost lost his toads, who had begun trying to escape the noodle cave he'd built for them in his bowl. They didn't mind the mud, but didn't seem to like the noodles very much, even when Scorpius showed them how to eat the noodles and told them that noodles were delicious.

The next part of gathering his favourite things was harder for Scorpius, because no matter how he reasoned with the wriggling spider he'd caught and was squeezing too tightly between his fingers, it didn't want to build him a spider web for Daddy to poke sticks at right inside the door where Daddy would soon be arriving home.

One of the toads had become unruly too and had tried to spray nasty liquid at him, so Scorpius had snuck into Mummy and Daddy's room and stuffed that one under Mummy's pillow. If it was under her pillow she would have to get used to it and then she would know that toads don't give you warts and are fun to catch.

Once the spraying toad had been taken care of and the spider released in the door frame of the house as being far too uncooperative, Scorpius gathered together all of Daddy's pairs of shoes and he began stuffing handfuls of mud and noodles into Daddy's shoes. He also found Daddy's favourite pair of shiny black shoes that he liked to wear when they went to visit Miss Pansy and Mr Blaise, and he filled them to the top with mud and noodles.

In the holes where Daddy's feet would go, Scorpius stuffed a toad in each shoe, quickly covering the toads with more mud and noodles because the toads seemed to have taken a liking to noodles after all and wriggled when he took them out of their muddy noddle cave inside his bowl.

When he was finished convincing the toads that they had to stay in Daddy's shoes until he found them, Scorpius ran away from the scene. He returned the now-empty muddy bowl to the elves, who all muttered and wrung their hands together the way Nanna sometimes did when she had to chase him into certain parts of the Manor. They looked very nervous and asked Scorpius what he had done with all his noodles. But Scorpius was too clever for the meddling elves. If they knew he'd been trying to show Daddy all his favourite things by bringing toads and spiders into the house and traipsing mud everywhere, they would clean it up before Daddy could enjoy it so Scorpius lied and told the elves he'd eaten it down by the pond with the nasty pixies and his toad friends.

Scorpius was stealthy now, as he waited for Daddy to come home. He knew Daddy was going to be very angry with him. After all, Daddy didn't like toads and spiders and muddy noddles. But Scorpius did. And if Scorpius had to have shoes, Daddy had to have toads and spiders and muddy noodles. That was fair, in Scorpius's reckoning. Hiding himself behind one of lounges that led off the foyer where Daddy would find his shoes, Scorpius made sure Daddy wouldn't be able to see him and then he waited.

Scorpius was not a patient little boy, and so soon he found himself trying to pull his muddy shoes off his feet once more, but they wouldn't budge. Just when he was about to cry in frustration, Scorpius heard the front door open and could hear Daddy rustling his umbrella in annoyance at the rain that had begun to fall.

"What the…?" Daddy muttered when he caught sight of the muddy shoe-prints and smear mud all over the foyer thanks to Scorpius's argument with the spider and his wild gesticulating as he tried to tell the spider how he wanted to web to cover the whole doorway.

"Oh no" Daddy said, and Scorpius watched from between some rather strategically piled cushions as Daddy caught sight of all his shoes filled with muddy noodles. He watched Daddy pick one up, his face turning a dark shade of red as he got angrier and angrier. When he unearthed one of the disgruntled toads, who hissed at Daddy for being so rudely dumped out of Daddy's shoe and onto the ground, Daddy stood straight with a snap.

"SCORPIUS!" He roared, furious with Scorpius who could only look on with delight.

Daddy began to search around the room, knowing Scorpius would be there waiting for him to find the toads and the noodles and the mud he liked so much.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you little…" when Daddy spotted him, Scorpius leapt out of his hiding place and ran away as fast as he could, laughing with glee when Daddy began to chase him. He made sure to leave big muddy shoeprints all over the house, so Daddy would know not to make him wear shoes ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey Cherubs! Another one-shot I've been storing away for a rainy day. This one was a request from the HPFF forums to write a toddle POV from Socrpius. I hope y'all like it. It was a lot of fun to write and is going to have several companion piece (to create 5 in total) as Scorpius grows up. Let me know what you think with a lovely review please.**

**Also, it was brought to my attention that there is suspicion that my story has been plagiarized, however the link was not able to be posted in the review, and my reviewer has disabled the PM option so I cannot message to find out who they think has stolen my work. It should be noted however, that I have an account on HPFF where my username is Wolfgirl17. If this is the account/person believed to be plagiarizing my work, it's actually just me. If you see any of my work anywhere else besides the names Kittenshift17 or Wolfgirl17 it is stolen and I would like to be contacted immediately.**

**xx-Kitten**


	2. Friends a la Scorpius

**Friends a la Scorpius**

* * *

"But I don't want to go to school Daddy!" Scorpius Malfoy shouted indignantly at Daddy, clinging to the door handle of his bedroom while Dad pulled on his legs.

"You have to. You'll make lots of friends. It's a school just for little wizards and witches like you. You might even meet some of the people you'll got to Hogwarts with one day," Dad argued with him, making Scorpius want to howl with defiance. He didn't want to go to school!

School meant backpacks and dressing properly and not playing all day. School meant shoes! Scorpius hated shoes! He hated them so much that yesterday he had pried them off his feet and flung them into the pond with the toads. They seemed to find his shoes to be very interesting places to sit as long as they got to enter them on their own, rather than being stuffed into them, as Scorpius liked to do.

"I don't want to make friends! I don't want to go to school. I want to stay here and play with my toads and eat noodles!" Scorpius protested, kicking out at Dad in frustration, causing him to grunt in pain as Scorpius's foot connected with Dad's torso.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you're going to school and that's final! You spend far too much time playing with those toads and the spiders, talking to them and yourself. It's not healthy. You need some friends your own age, and you'll make some at school," Dad said sternly and Scorpius wanted to howl at the unfairness as Daddy managed to pry him off the door handle and carried him bodily away.

Scorpius cried as Dad carried him out of the house and apparated away from Malfoy Manor. He didn't want to go to school. He was friends with the toads and the pixies and the spiders! He didn't need any new friends. He liked his toads. He didn't like it when anyone told him what to do, and he imagined that any friend he might make would be like Mum and Dad, bossing him around and telling him not to traipse mud through the house; not to flick beetles at them during dinner; not to put his pet toad up on the table while he ate his food. He already had enough people telling him what to do and he didn't need anymore.

When they stopped spinning Scorpius looked around through tear-filled eyes, wondering where school was. There was a large, brightly painted building with a big fence around it, and Dad carried him through the gate while Scorpius wriggled to be let down, wanting to run away before Dad could lock him inside the fence where there would be no escape.

"Malfoy?" a voice asked, sounding unpleasant and causing Scorpius to stop struggling as Dad stopped moving. He turned towards the source of the voice and Scorpius's eyes widened at the sight of a man with smashing red hair. He looked rather dopey to Scorpius, his mouth hanging open and his eyes confused. Scorpius giggled nervously when he noticed that the man clutched a little girl with messy hair even brighter red than the man's. She was peeking out from underneath her daddy's chin at him, and when she saw him looking at her, the little girl turned her face away as though she was afraid of him.

"Weasley," Daddy said to the dopey looking man with a nod.

"I didn't know you had a kid," this Weasley man said. He didn't sound very friendly to Scorpius and the little girl he held was too shy to look at him again.

"I doubt you keep up with the comings and goings of my life, Weasley, though I'm surprised Granger didn't mention it to you after her last inspection regarding my house elves," Daddy replied to the man drily in the tone of voice Scorpius knew to mean that he didn't want to be talking to the person he spoke to but was forced to be polite in order to keep from upsetting them. He used the tone often when that lady came to the house about the elves. She had messy hair like the little red haired girl.

"She might've done. I don't exactly keep tabs on you," the Weasley said his ears turning red.

"This is your eldest, I take it?" Daddy asked just as the little girl peeked at Scorpius again.

"This is my Rosie," the Weasley told Daddy, sounding proud.

"My son's name is Scorpius," Daddy replied coolly, introducing Scorpius. The Weasley man got a funny look on his face when Daddy said Scorpius's name.

"Scorpius, eh?" The Weasley asked as they all shuffled further into the building towards a desk where a women with something stuck to her forehead and dressed in bright clothing was smiling at them all and asking them all questions. She looked to be giving out tags with people's names on them too.

"That's right. Where's Potter? Doesn't he have a kid ready for school this year too?" Daddy asked, making small talk.

"Yeah, Ginny dropped little Albus off earlier I think. He's probably out on the playground already causing trouble," The Weasley told Daddy and Scorpius with a grin.

"I thought you and Potter did everything together?" Daddy asked, and the Weasley scowled at Daddy.

"Rosie was a little upset by the idea of coming to school so it took longer than Harry or Ginny had to wait for her to be ready. They dropped Albus off and both went to work," Weasley told them.

"Scorpius wasn't fussed on the idea of school either," Daddy said before Weasley stepped up to the desk and began talking the lady with the sticker on her forehead.

"Have you stopped crying now?" Daddy asked him, tilting Scorpius in his hold so that he could look at Scorpius.

"Why do I have to go to school?" Scorpius asked.

"So you can learn things and make friends," Daddy told him.

"But I already know things. And I have lots of friends at home," Scorpius protested.

"But you need to learn new things, son. And the friends you have at home can't talk the way you can. You need to be friends with people your own age, and unfortunately Blaise and Pansy haven't had any children of their own, so it seems we'll have to see about having you make some with others," Daddy explained to him, grinning a little and Scorpius knew that no amount of arguing would get Scorpius out of going to school.

"Why does that lady have a sticker on her forehead?" Scorpius asked rather than commenting any further.

"She's Indian," Daddy told him, "That means that in her culture there are certain practices that she must keep, and one of them is to have one of those little red stickers on her forehead. It's not polite to ask her about it, so don't say anything, ok buddy?"

"Ok," Scorpius said, "Who is the Weasley?"

"He's a man I went to Hogwarts with," Daddy told him in a voice that warned Scorpius not to push his luck too hard in that line of questioning.

"You don't like him very much, do you Daddy?" Scorpius whispered.

"It's complicated son, but during our early years at school, no I didn't like him and he didn't like me. We were in different houses at Hogwarts and had very different ideals. Ideals that have since been altered. If it weren't for Mr Weasely and his friend Harry Potter, I wouldn't be here, and neither would you buddy. So you make sure you be nice to his little girl and to another boy you'll no doubt meet named Albus Potter, alright?" Daddy told him.

Scorpius sensed that his Daddy was talking about the time he never liked to mention. The one that caused Nanna and Pop to frown and get sad looks on their faces. The one that sometimes meant Daddy still had nightmares. Scorpius didn't know very much about it other than that a very bad man had tried to do very bad things and had put his family in a nasty situation that meant they had to do bad things too.

"I will Daddy," Scorpius promised solemnly, wiping at his wet face and trying not to tremble as Daddy stepped up to the desk.

"Name?" the lady behind the desk said before looking up, "Oh, it's you Malfoy… This is your son Scorpius?"

"That's right, Patil," Daddy said, and Scorpius got the feeling this was another lady who Daddy wasn't used to conversing with.

"Well, hello there Scorpius, my name is Parvati Patil and I'll be one of your teachers here at school. Are you excited for your first day?"

"No," Scorpius replied, shaking his head, "I want to go home and play with my toads."

Miss Parvati laughed at that.

"He's adorable, Malfoy. This is for you Scorpius," She said as she handed him a big sticker with his name on it, sticking it to the front of his jumper. It had Scorpius's name on it. "If you want to take him on through the door to the left here, you can put him in the playground with the other kids. Classes don't start until nine."

"Thank you," Daddy answers politely and Scorpius waved to Miss Patil as Daddy carried him away, smiling a little when she waved back to him. "Alright Buddy, I'm going to go to work now, so you make sure you're good today, alright?"

Daddy put him down at the edge of a playground where lots of the other kids were playing, running and shouting as they climbed all over a huge fort and slippery slide. Scorpius wanted to go and play too, but he was afraid to go without Daddy there with him.

"Do I have to stay here?" Scorpius asked, frowning and looking up at Daddy with wide eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

"You do buddy. I'll pick you up this afternoon. It's only for a few hours. You'll be fine, I promise," Daddy told him before ruffling his hair and squeezing his hand. Scorpius clung to him a moment longer before Daddy walked away, leaving him inside the fence with the other kids.

Scorpius wandered a little after that. He'd never met anyone his own age before. He only knew how to talk to elves and pixies and toads and adults like Daddy and Mummy. Not other people the same size as him.

"Oi, you!" I boy's voice shouted and Scorpius looked up in alarm to see a boy with very messy looking black hair hanging over the edge of a rickety looking wooden bridge between the forts. He had vivid green eyes and they were fixed on Scorpius.

"What do you want?" Scorpius asked fearfully. The dark haired boy was stretched out on his tummy on the bridge and didn't seem very concerned by the way other kids were running across it and leaping over him, causing it to buck and sway precariously.

"Get up here and help me defend the fort from the pirates!" The little boy shouted, sticking his arm down towards Scorpius and clearly wanting to pull Scorpius up onto the bridge.

Scorpius felt a little bit afraid to do so, especially when the bridge bucked wildly as several girls raced across it waving wooden swords. Unable to resist the sight of so much fun, Scorpius took the hand offered to him and gave a little shout of surprise when the other boy hauled on his arm dragging him into the air until he could grip the bridge and pull himself up onto it.

"I'm Albus, by the way," the boy, Albus, panted several minutes later when Scorpius was finally lying on the bridge beside him, after they'd both worked to haul him up onto it.

"Scorpius Malfoy is my name," Scorpius told him, recalling what Daddy said about being nice to this little boy.

"Cool. Let's get off this bridge and chase those pirates off the ship! The Finnigan boys are doing a good job of it, but Roxy's leading the girls attack. They're the pirates, if you didn't know," Albus told him, leaping to his feet and nearly causing Scorpius topple right back to the ground before Albus seized his arm and pulled him onto his feet. He handed Scorpius a toy sword before he ran off with a barbaric yell, waving his own sword over his head and charging towards the fort where boys and girl were sword fighting.

Shrugging his shoulders, Scorpius followed suit, charging into the fray and whacking about with his little sword.

"A new recruit!" another boy shouted, this one with messy blonde hair several shades darker than Scorpius's shouted even as he battled with a little dark haired girl who had freckles smattered across her nose. "I'm Patrick Finnigan! That's my brother, Ryan."

Scorpius was shocked when Patrick held his hand out for Scorpius to shake before he pointed at another boy identical to him. Ryan was too busy tackling a little girl with stingy blonde hair headfirst down the slippery slide to notice that he was being introduced to anyone.

"I'm Scorpius," he told Patrick before fending off an attack from the little girl he'd seen on the way in. The one that Weasley man had been holding. She charged at him and whacked his upper arm with her sword. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her and whacked her back, hitting her side. She glared at him for a moment before running towards him with a shout he hadn't expected. Scorpius panicked when she collided with him and caused him to topple down the slippery slide behind him just as Ryan Finnigan had done minutes earlier.

Making a wild grab for anything he could to keep himself from falling, the little girl screamed when he caught hold of her. She wasn't strong enough to hold him up and they both toppled headfirst down the slide. The little girl screamed and kicked out at him in annoyance. She screamed even louder when they both landed in a muddy puddle at the bottom of the slide.

"Argh! Mum's going to kill me when she sees this mud!" The little girl shouted in frustration.

"You shoved me down the slide!" Scorpius accused her, angry with her for what she'd done. He'd banged his elbow on the way down and it smarted, making him angrier.

"You dragged me down with you!" The little girl retorted and Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her before he did one of his favourite things in the world. He dug his fingers into the cool mud of the puddle, gathering up a handful. And then Socrpius Malfoy threw the whole handful right at the little girl's face.

She screamed in fury and surprise when the wet package smacked against her cheek.

"Yeah!" Patrick Finnigan shouted, appearing beside him via the slide, followed closely by Albus, "Way to go Scorpius! Take that Rosie!"

The little girl shouted in frustration when Patrick threw mud at her too, before she bent down and scooped up some mud of her own, flinging it back at Scorpius. It hit him in the face.

"Woo! Mud fight!" Albus yelled, and using both hands the dark haired boy picked up as much mud as he could and began flinging it at everyone. A little girl with curly dark hair and dark skin was his first victim.

"Take that Roxy!" Albus shouted.

"Oi!" a little boy who had to be her brother shouted in fury, "Cousin, you'll pay for that!"

"Bring it on, Freddy!" Albus shouted gleefully and Scorpius realised they must all know each other already.

A full on mud fight ensued and Scorpius was right in the thick of it, hurling mud at Rose and Albus. At Ryan and Patrick and Roxy and Fred. At some other little girl named Molly and another one named Branwen. He'd never had this much fun with his toads and even the pixies didn't put up a fight like this.

"What's going on out here?" A lady shouted suddenly and everyone stopped shouting and hurling mud in surprise, all of them turning to see Miss Patil standing and looking furious. She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at all of them as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mud fight, Miss," Albus told her helpfully, clearly doubting her intelligence. Scorpius had to agree with him, the answer was rather obvious.

"Who started it? You're all filthy! This is unbelievable!" Miss Patil said, eyeing them all with horror.

"He started it!" Rose said, pointing at Scorpius, "We fell down the slide and then he threw mud at me!"

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Miss Patil admonished immediately and Scorpius blushed. "You apologise to Rose this minute."

"But we're having fun!" Albus protested, "And don't even try and pretend you weren't throwing mud too Rosie."

Rose crossed her arms and glared at Scorpius, waiting for him to apologise to her, as he'd been instructed.

"She pushed me down the slide," Scorpius protested rather than doing as he was told. He didn't like to be bossed around. And besides, it was only a bit of mud.

"You can't just throw mud at people," Rose Weasley sneered at him nastily and Scorpius narrowed his eyes on her in return. He really didn't like to be told what he could and couldn't do. So he dragged his hands over the clumps on mud of his clothing, gathering enough to make a handful and rather than doing what he'd been told, Scorpius proved Rose Weasley wrong.

He flung one last handful of mud at her, getting her right in her face. That would teach her not to tell him he couldn't do something, Scorpius thought with a wicked smirk that rivalled the one his father so often wore.


End file.
